


内心

by Hikaryu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaryu/pseuds/Hikaryu
Summary: 是让人不耐烦的电话过程呢。





	内心

这天，维吉尔接到委托，前往远郊的一个小镇调查当地传闻的一些与恶魔有关的怪异现象。 远处，魔界树庞大的根系还伫立在空中。虽然兄弟两人在魔界的努力多少遏制了树的生长，它带来的影响也不是短期就能解决的。更何况根本问题是人魔两界的边界被突破，如果不将两界的通道封印，树迟早又会结出果实。他和但丁只能想办法找到封印的办法，如果能像当年斯巴达做的那样。维吉尔多少也能意识到这中间自己也有不小的责任，当但丁表示希望和他一起回到人界寻找父亲当年完成封印的线索时，他也没有过多地反对，只是表示他有自己的线索想要调查。于是两人以但丁的事务所为据点开始展开行动。

委托人是这个镇的镇长。最初接到电话的是但丁。

“啥？很多人家的下水道堵了？那……也不是不能搞定，不过我建议你去找专业的管道工。”但丁拨弄着维吉尔的头发，贴在自己胸前的双唇正热切地舔舐着微微出汗的皮肤。

“镇上好几十户人家，都在这几天，也太怪了吧？舒默太太当时还在给她两个月大的宝宝洗澡，浴缸里的水就下不去了。马修家的马桶，他刚把猫砂冲下去就，哇，你懂吗……”镇长还在耐心地详细解释着。

“那别把猫砂冲马桶里啊？”但丁回道。维吉尔眯起眼睛抬头看着他，不悦地掐了一下但丁的屁股，心想着这通破电话怎么还没讲完。

“但是马修说他用的是玉米猫砂，都是直接丢马桶冲掉的，好多年了都没问题。”电话那头的声音还在继续。

“啊，玉米猫砂是安全不少，被猫偷吃了也没啥事……——？！”但丁突然感到失去平衡，原本靠坐在办公桌上，现在两腿被抓住了脚踝，整个人被撂倒在桌面上，脑袋还重重磕在桌子背面挡板上。

“但丁先生你怎么了！？”镇长听到对面的惊呼，本来就被周围的怪异事件惊扰得疑神疑鬼的他也紧张地叫唤起来。

“啊，没…没事，就是不小心被蛇尾巴绊倒撞到了头。”他恶狠狠地嚼着重音说着“蛇尾巴”那三个字，瞪着还抓着他脚踝没放手的维吉尔。对方也毫不示弱地和他对视着，直勾勾地盯着他，像是垂涎猎物的巨蟒。

“什么蛇？哪里有蛇？”镇长的声音开始颤抖。

“不用担心，没有毒，就是脾气有点坏而已。”但丁一边用安慰的语气继续着早已偏离主题的对话，一边仰起头挑着眉毛注视着上方的维吉尔。中途就被扯下的长裤只有一边挂在但丁小腿上，现在也被他踢掉了。“那么还有什么别的异常呢？”但丁并没有终止对话的意思。

“就是，也不是所有人，有好几个家长反应，他们家小孩总是觉得喝的水有股味道，不管是尝起来还是闻起来。”

克制着大腿内侧被来回抚摸带来的冲动，但丁看似平静地听着镇长描述着各种普通但又并非完全正常的事情，还不时地用“嗯”，“哦”简单地回应着。

看着面对自己心不在焉的但丁，无论是真的还是演的，都挑战着维吉尔怒气的极限。他急切地摩挲着但丁的腰际，用拇指按压着下腹结实的肌肉群，然后手掌贴上撑起了内裤的鼓胀的下端，手指握住上端的柱体。性器被隔着内裤触碰的一瞬，但丁微微颤抖了一下，握拳抵住唇，以防从齿间流泻出由于下体不断被进一步揉搓而难以抑制的喘息——听筒的对面还在不断传来老镇长叙述的怪事。

正当他开始习惯的这种循序渐进的刺激，呼吸变得平稳了下来，张口正要回答对面提问的“这种状况是不是因为恶魔作怪？”但丁感到内裤被拽了下来，肿胀发烫的性器完全暴露在微凉的空气里，紧接着只见维吉尔抽出腰间的皮带，圈住茎柱的底端，猛得一扯皮带的末端，将其系紧，针扣受到蛮力也将原本完整的面上戳出了一个小孔，固定住了拘束的范围。

突如其来的疼痛让但丁不禁倒吸一口气，同时感到脑袋里嗡得一声那种晕眩感。电话那头还在喋喋不休着些什么，维吉尔不太听得清。他俯下身，在但丁耳边低语着：“你继续跟他讲啊，总得问清楚什么时候发生的，多久了，有没有人有异常，他们有没有结婚有没有小孩，小孩多大了在哪里读书。”

但丁缓过神来，哼笑了一声。“你这么想知道细节，我帮你问啊。”

“是么，那你帮我问，水管里有没有传出过什么不寻常的声音。”维吉尔的嘴唇贴着但丁的耳朵轻声说着像是认真想要问的问题。但丁扭过头缓缓地复述着，被维吉尔的牙齿轻咬着耳垂，然后舌头从颈项滑到前胸，被充分吮吸过的乳首涨红地挺立着，随后舌尖又滑向被紧束的腿间。前端已经溢出不少半透明的黏浊体液，维吉尔饶有兴致地用舌头沿着被束缚住而异常暴突的血管上下挑弄着，就像蛇玩弄着捕到的猎物，这时的猎物比往常更为敏感。被舔过前端不断漏出性液的小孔时，但丁清晰地感受到了舌苔的摩擦。紧束感像是放大了触觉，连续的刺激带来的兴奋感让他开始感到意识涣散，过快的心跳让他感到窒息一般，在达到一阵高潮时却无法射出，只能抽搐着弓起腰，前端艰难地泄出数滴白浊。

“但丁先生你还在听吗？我确实有听他们说起水管里会传出咕噜咕噜的声音，不过他们都觉得是水流动的缘故，就没有太在意。”

镇长提供了一些或许有用的信息，使得但丁稍微清醒了一点。但丁不知何时已经松开了听筒，他重新拿起，继续着对话。

“嗯，这说不定是条线索呢。这些管道是相连的吗？有没有汇聚在一起的地方？”闭着眼用沙哑的声音，但丁问道。

“这个我要查一下，你等我一下，我打电话问问污水处理厂的人。我五分钟以后再给你打回来。”

但丁嗯了一声，对面挂断了电话。

“看样子是有些蹊跷呢。”但丁直起身子坐在桌子上，拽过维吉尔的衣襟，“没想到你个混蛋还是衣冠楚楚连外套都没有脱。”

过了一会儿，电话铃如约响起。维吉尔不耐烦地看向声音的来源，由它响了好几阵才撇了撇嘴接起来。

“但丁先生，我问到了。”是老镇长的声音。

“但丁他，”低头看着正在自己腿间被塞满口腔艰难吞咽的但丁，维吉尔回应道，“他现在不方便说话。”

“哦，是维吉尔先生嘛？跟你说也一样。受影响的住户的排水系统正是但丁先生想的一样，汇集在同一个处理站。”

但丁呜咽了一下，不知是因为想说什么还是喉咙被顶得太深入而不适。正当维吉尔领会到他想问什么的时候，对面又开始絮叨起来。“这个处理厂是镇上最早的一个，相连的管道都比较老旧。你也知道，越是老旧越是没人愿意去休整。说来也惭愧，这个处理厂也是好多年没有认真维护过了，除了平常有几个人看管一下日常运作，大部分地方都没什么人进去。哎，那几个厂里的员工也都是我这辈的人了，当年刚刚建起这个镇子的时候……”

中途就没有在认真听的维吉尔把听筒撂在一边，从但丁嘴里抽出，掐住他的下巴将他带起身，一边吻上被唾液和自己体液湿润的口腔，用舌头入侵着温热的内部，一边将手指顺着背脊滑下，探入臀瓣间。早已被自发分泌的肠液沾湿的穴口，没有丝毫矜持地将刺探着的两根手指吞没。但丁勉强控制着被欲望带出的呻吟声，仰起头让维吉尔的唇齿贴上自己的脖子，任凭他摇晃着脑袋啃咬起来。

“那个附近味道也很大，虽然一直味道都不太好闻，我是说最近好像比之前更加严重了。我之前从那边路过，都觉得眼睛刺激得睁不开。”

维吉尔已经将但丁背对着自己压在桌上，但丁就侧着脑袋，眼前的电话还在不停传出说话声。后穴被毫不犹豫地猛烈贯穿，挤压的疼痛和酥麻感让他不由得屏住呼吸。一次接一次的抽插刺激着穴内深处的敏感地带，收紧的内壁贪婪地蠕动着，渴求着更多的满足。下面这张嘴的吸吮比上面那张直白坦率多了，维吉尔的动作也无所顾忌起来，两人身体相连处的拍击声完全能被电话那头听得一清二楚。

“你那边……要是不太方便的话我晚些时候再打来？”察觉到动静但又不确定的镇长犹豫着说道。

从但丁臀瓣间抽出来，维吉尔让他面对自己躺在桌上。分开他的双腿，再次挺入穴内。差点忘记还在通话这件事情，维吉尔拣起电话，未掩饰分毫地喘着粗气说：“不用了，你把地址告诉我，我明天就会去察看的。”

那边连忙报出了地址以及联系人的信息。维吉尔随手抓起桌上一支笔，但没见着纸，索性抹了一把但丁汗涔涔的大腿内侧，摇晃着在上面写下歪歪扭扭的字。

“那就麻烦你了。”说完对面就变成了嘟嘟声。

维吉尔默念了一句“妈的忍了你那么久了。”甩掉了手里的东西，然后压住身下正在不满叫骂着“我操你的在我身上乱涂乱画什么东西！？”的但丁。加大力度的抽插让身下的骂声变得暧昧起来。维吉尔将头埋在他的胸前，将身体的重叠上去，沉默着愈加猛烈地进出，刺激着体内的敏感处。穴内一阵快速的收紧抽动，让维吉尔也忍耐不住，沙哑地低吼着尽数释放在但丁的体内。强烈的高潮让但丁难耐地扭动着腰肢，性器被束缚住而无法射精，欲望还在身体里贪婪地游走着。

“你tm只顾自己爽么？赶紧把我解开……啊……让我射啊……”但丁抓挠着压在自己身上的人的后背，顶起下身摩擦着对方微热的皮肤。

“……暂且满足你吧。”维吉尔直起身，保持着插入的姿态将皮带松开扔到一旁，又用手握住但丁那发紫的茎身，轻轻撸动了一下。

“啊——！”浓厚的精液随即喷涌而出，抽搐的前端连续射出，末了还漏出些许尿液。退出后穴带出了里面的白浊，从穴口溢出滴在桌面和地板上。

“所以明天你打算怎么办？”瘫软无力的但丁干脆滑到了黏糊的地板上，猫着不愿动弹。

“去看看再说，说不定是什么从海里冲进下水道的巨型章鱼。”维吉尔翘着二郎腿陷进桌边的椅子里，还不时用脚戳一戳地上的但丁。“哦，对了。”他突然想起什么，然后起身将但丁翻了个面，肚皮朝上，掰开一边的大腿露出内侧刚刚留下的字迹，些许被晕开的字大致能辨别出记下的地址。

但丁没什么心思反抗，但也不耐烦地蹬了他一脚，又翻了身眯着眼伸了个懒腰。“说不定是住在下水道的小丑呢，吃了太多好奇的小朋友胖得把管道都堵了。要是那样——我可有点期待了起来。”

“明天我一个人去一趟就行了。你不是还得去找Fortuna的那个小丫头一趟么？”

“对哦，我都忘了这茬子事了，刚刚还在研究她老爹留下的笔记。”然后就被打断了，各种意义上。但丁叹了一口气起身，回头看了眼维吉尔——还一丝不挂的他已经拿着本书翻阅了起来。明早估计自己泡在书房里见不到他出门，想跟他说句“至少记得活着回来。”不过犹豫了一下，留下一句“我先去洗澡了”，便上了楼。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来只是个开头结果突发奇想搞了起来【？】还是会有后续的【吧】。


End file.
